<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want It To Hurt by Ghiacciolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366568">I Want It To Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite'>Ghiacciolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Martin (1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Bloodletting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Sweet, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend drinks blood, you come up with a safer way for him to do that than going out after random women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Mathias/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want It To Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a Tumblr request with the prompt "I Want It To Hurt".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>	“But why not, Martin? It could really help you out.”</p>
<p>	Martin shook his head again. “You've been good to me, I don't want you to see me like that.”</p>
<p>	You had been with Martin for a few weeks, the 'vampire' had taken a liking to you, though it was you who approached him first. It was always <i>you</i> leading the charge in every step of your relationship, as if Martin was afraid if he pushed too hard you would evaporate in smoke, like you had never existed.</p>
<p>	You loved him, you really did, but there were just some peculiarities with him that didn't sit right with you. The thought of your sweet, kindhearted boyfriend Martin, who seemed so innocent that he referred to fucking as 'the sexy stuff' sometimes, drugging women, having sex with them, and drinking their blood made your own run cold.</p>
<p>	So you had an idea. You knew there was no easy way to break Martin of his ideas about his 'sickness', but you at least came up with something that would mean less people would be hurt by him.</p>
<p>	Unfortunately, Martin didn't seem too fond of the idea of drinking your own blood.</p>
<p>	“Martin, I-I... care about you so much, just let me do this one thing for you. I don't want you getting in trouble or hurting women anymore, you don't need to do that, I'll give you whatever you need.” You pleaded, holding his hand in your own. He refused to make eye contact with you.</p>
<p>	“I don't want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>	Your hand went to his cheek, gently tilting him to look at you.</p>
<p>	“Maybe... maybe I <i>want</i> it to hurt.” You confessed.</p>
<p>	Martin's eyes went wide, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>	He sputtered a bit, unsure of what to say. He certainly hadn't anticipated you telling him you wanted him to hurt you, and it did something to him, made him feel a way he had never felt before.</p>
<p>	“O-Okay. Stay here, alright? I'll get my things. I-I'll make it feel good too, okay?” The words just tumbled out as he scrambled out your window, dashing down the street faster than he had run in a long time, not even waiting for your answer as he headed home.</p>
<p>	He came back a half hour later, carrying a small bag. He still had a look on his face that said he didn't want to hurt you, but it was partially masked by an eagerness that seemed alien coming from him.</p>
<p>	You began to remove your clothing, folding them neatly and placing them on a desk. A towel was placed on your bed, and you laid back on it, closing your eyes.</p>
<p>	“Martin, I'm ready. I want you to take from me like you take from those women.”</p>
<p>	He nodded, undressing as well and climbing up beside you. He wasn't going to sedate you, he felt bad enough about what was going to happen already. He didn't care what you said, he wasn't going to do to you what he did to the others.</p>
<p>	Martin opened his bag, pulling out a small razor. He would be careful with you, make it as painless as possible and avoid your arteries as best he could. He climbed between your legs, staring down at you, naked and trusting of him, willing to give so freely of yourself to one so undeserving. Martin realized then and there that he really did love you after all, and the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>	Your eyes shot open, staring at him in shock. Neither of you had said those three words to the other before, and it warmed your heart that Martin had broken that barrier first.</p>
<p>	“I love you too. Please, go ahead.”</p>
<p>	Wasting no time, Martin lowered himself, your knees on either side of his head as he carefully slid the razor along your inner thigh, the flesh parting just enough to let your blood bubble up to the surface. His tongue wasn't far behind, licking away the red droplets as they formed.</p>
<p>	The noises you made spurred him on, still as cautious as he was with the first cut, Martin continued onward, his non-dominant hand sliding further between your legs, his fingers playing against you and drawing even more appealing sounds from your throat.</p>
<p>	He was so close to having his hunger satiated for the moment, his lips staining red with your willingly given blood. You were close as well, close to coming undone from his surprisingly skillful hand.</p>
<p>	Martin made one final slice on your leg, lapping up the blood and kissing your wound afterwards. His mouth joined his hand on your sensitive areas.</p>
<p>	The sensations, both the stinging feel of the razor and the delicate caresses of his tongue and hands, pushed you over the edge, gasping his name and clutching his soft hair between your fingers.</p>
<p>	As your orgasm faded, your breathing returning to normal, Martin began dabbing your wounds with antiseptic and bandaged them, suddenly feeling very ashamed of how many he had caused. He had gotten carried away.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Martin. We'll have to do this again soon, won't we?” Your voice, out of breath but joyful, broke through to him.</p>
<p>	Martin smiled as he climbed on top of you, nuzzling his face in your shoulder. Yes, the two of you would have to do that again, but all he wanted in that moment was to be close to you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>